Foam Scout
Foam Scout '''is a PNK Scout Freak created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. Appearance Foam Scout is a PNK Scout wearing the Courtier's Collar, Bacteria Blocker, Milkman and the Harlequin Hooves all painted Pink As Hell, with the exception of the Milkman. Origins Not much is know about Foam Scout, but it is said that he was with a dysfunctional PNK team on the verge of disbanding. While away from the arguments, he found a ball of glowing foam and ate it for an unknown reason which caused the foam in his stomach to dissolve and go into his blood system. Foam Scout came back, dumber than usual and with him in the team, lost several battles against other teams. The team chased Foam Scout off their turf. Foam Scout now roams across the lands, trash talking to others and annoying his previous team. Personality and Behaviour Foam Scout is a fool, an idiot and a blockhead combined into one. Foam Scout is most forwardly an annoyance tolerated in the TF2 Freak World. He is upmost belligerent and always an asshole to everyone, and is most of the time seen roaming not far from his PNK team's area, always irksome to the point of when most would resort to violence to simply get rid of him. He also has a tendency to call everyone "fat". He is however, not as an idiot as he usually is, he may sit and think when most don't see him and stares into the space above until one goes into his territory, of which he will switch back to his bothersome self, and proceed to cuss whom walk into his sight. Powers and Abilities Foam Scout, as seen in his name, is a mimicker of foam and anything related to it. This includes: * '''Foam: '''Foam Scout can mimic foam and use it, to his majorly annoying tasks he does whenever one walks by. * '''Bubbles: '''He can make bubbles out of the blue and throw them at his victim, usually popping like normal bubbles. * '''Soap: '''He seems to also throw soap at someone when needed, saying it's for cleansing their "fatness". * '''Encasing Bubbles: '''His only seemingly useful ability is to encase one in a massive bubble, causing them to float away. ''' * '''Tsunami of Foam: '''He can summon up so much foam that he can make a tsunami of foam, covering his victims in it. Faults and Weaknesses Foam couldn't really hurt anyone, nor bubbles or soap and so he has no abilities that could actually put up a match against other freaks, and his defence is so low of that of a normal, typical Scout that in fact, one punch from a mid-ranked freak could severely injure him and send him flying. And just his presence of him and his cuss words can send mercenaries and freaks flying in a rage, and nearly killing himself in the process Trivia * Foam Scout is seen having a tendency to try and kill the autistic * Foam Scout is right handed, although he can hold things with his left as well, but is shabby at doing so. * "Foam Scout" is one of Mimicry's most unoriginal names he has made so far. Category:PNK Team Category:Scouts Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Enthusiasts Category:Territorial Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Weaklings